


Lukewarm Red

by RRediKON



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Halloween, Hanbin is a baby, Happy Halloween, Jiwon is a softie for babies, M/M, Oct31, This is fluff, but watch me angst it later, fuck scenes later and you know my details I'm not about to explain that in tags, i will definitely do ._., it will legit take forever lmao, mentioned Junrose, might add more characters tags later, sum know me already, you see there?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRediKON/pseuds/RRediKON
Summary: Have you ever heard about a vampire obsessed with kids? Well, there was Bobby for you, the softest motherfucking vampire to ever exist, why would one be obsessed with them even?It was beyond Hanbin..A mystery of why Bobby loved kids so much.





	Lukewarm Red

It was supposed to be a quiet room but at that moment nothing could be heard but moans and desperate gasps and definitely the creaks of the bed as Bobby pounded into Hanbin ruthlessly.

Kisses were rough and Hanbin clawed at Bobby’s back, felt the tight feeling in his stomach and he wanted to cum so bad even though Bobby fucked him through an orgasm ten minutes ago but he could never get enough, never enough Bobby when said man grabbed his hair and twisted his neck to suck on it and he felt the hot spill over his skin when he cried out loud.

Hanbin felt the teeth sink in his neck when Bobby reached orgasm inside him, fucked him through it until he went still and Hanbin sighed contently, Bobby still had teeth in him and he hummed when he sucked blood out of him, he only held him tighter, nuzzled in his hair to take calming breaths.

Bobby pulled away then, lips glistening red and he looked sexy as fuck Hanbin didn’t mind getting fucked once more then but the beautiful post-orgasm moment between their eyes and the bare touch of lips was broken when a baby’s cry tore through the quiet room and “Fuck.” Bobby pulled out of him fast and Hanbin winced at the sensitivity of it, before he could comprehend anything Bobby was tearing the condom off and half dressed in pants reaching the door.

“You really just abandoned me for a fucking baby?” Hanbin pouted at him, pulled the blanket to wrap his naked body, not really angry because he knew Bobby so well, Bobby had done this countless times before he couldn’t complain much anymore, kids were a priority to him and he couldn’t beat that even if he acted as a one himself “I just fucked you twice now shut up.” Bobby slammed the door and was out.

Have you ever heard about a vampire obsessed with kids? Well, there was Bobby for you, the softest motherfucking vampire to ever exist, why would one be obsessed with them even? It was beyond Hanbin. 

It’s been twenty five years since he happened upon the said vampire and they had been best friends? since then, but he never understood, Bobby never bothered with telling him about whatever shit that was his past, he just liked kids, adored them like no tomorrow and for all these twenty five years, Hanbin found himself babysitting kids from all ages, from newborns to elementary students and whatever in between.

Anyone who would take a first glance at Bobby would see the rough edges and sharp features, but honestly despite his strength and strong grip also the raspy scaped voice, Bobby was just a harmless vampire happened to fret over kids and coddle them. 

Hanbin groaned as he flipped back on the mattress, yup he was a vampire as well, but getting fucked always took a big toll on him, since he was a breeder, a weaker type of vampires unlike Bobby plus, Bobby surely didn’t hold back when fucking him, he liked it though and he wasn’t about to complain about it one bit.

Hanbin tried not to drop off or fall asleep but Bobby was taking so long and before he knew it he was snoozing off.

After a while Bobby returned to the room carrying a twelve months old baby in his arms, baby was too small for his build figure which made it seem like Bobby was enveloping him.

Bobby was rocking the baby back to sleep in his arms as he reached the bed “Bin? Sorry I took long, you asleep already?” Bobby peered at him and yup Hanbin was curled under the blanket in deep slumber, Bobby sighed as he sat down by the edge, he didn’t like when babies made him pull off Hanbin fast, he knew Hanbin liked being cuddled after their fuck nights and he also liked when Hanbin would crawl on him and sleep.

Well, he felt like having a big baby in his arms and he was a sucker for babies so…

Bobby sighed but a little sound in his arms grabbed his attention, he looked down and the big doe eyes beaming back at him made it sure the baby wasn’t about to sleep anytime soon. 

He stuck his tongue at her and she giggled, he cooed then as he cradled the small figure closer to his naked chest, nuzzled his nose in her head as he hummed and took a deep inhale.

The baby giggled again and a hopeless smile broke over his face, “C’mon it’s four in the morning sleep little one.” Bobby tapped her nose with his index finger but the baby grabbed it, tiny fingers not enough to wrap around it and Bobby felt the familiar warm tingles in his chest.

“Don’t do me like that you know I can’t resist.” Bobby tucked her under his chin as he rocked them more, but all of a sudden he felt a sharp cut and he pulled back to look and the baby had fangs piercing his finger and she was sucking blood “I’m telling your mommy you naughty little brat,” Bobby scolded and the baby had the audacity to giggle more. 

“Your daddy would mock me so I’m not letting him know you bit me.” he made a note to tell Rosé and Junhoe their baby girl was already seeking blood, as much as he knew it was too early for this stage but who was he kidding, she was Junhoe’s kid, that blood addicted. 

Bobby felt movement behind him, he had a Hanbin burying his face in his back unconsciously and aww, Bobby didn’t know if he was cooing over the baby or Hanbin.

He held the little one with an arm before he reached the other to thread his fingers through Hanbin’s hair, petting him softly.

Since that night twenty five years ago, he still felt like he picked him astray and got stuck with.

Hanbin at one point told him he felt safe with him and he kind of understood.

Hanbin was a breeder, breeders were weak and easily taken advantage of since they were rare and could carry on bloodlines, even though their existence were hidden through this human generation but in the underground world, everyone was aware of the existence of vampires.

He was just picking on his job of babysitting kids when he happened on Hanbin covered in blood all those years ago, freezing cold in a stinking alleyway, Hanbin looked frightened and sick Bobby had to cover the eyes of the kid in his arms.

Bobby couldn’t really ignore the beaten figure in front of him back then, one of his protective instincts that always drew him through troubles, fuck his soft heart but he really couldn’t see anyone left alone or hurt like that so he took off his cloak and draped it over the shivering boy, ‘Follow me.’ Bobby said quietly as he wrapped the kid in his arms tighter to lay a soft layer of calm over him.

Bobby told him to follow but he didn’t mean for eternity, but once Bobby knew Hanbin was an orphan and a breeder his blood ran cold, it tormented him like he just couldn’t let the boy out in the street like that, it was almost close to setting him off for slavery and his death later.

He tried once and Hanbin cried, it was awful when the boy broke down in front of him, told him he didn’t want to leave and he wanted to be around Bobby.

Bobby was also shook when Hanbin offered him everything in exchange, even his body and life… even giving him a bloodline if he wanted but Bobby couldn’t, wouldn’t do it ever and it had been twenty five years and whenever Hanbin suggested it he shut him down, gave him a good scolding over it.

They might fuck around because a breeder would get restless if he didn’t get touched, sort of like a heat cycle where he wanted attention and physical touches and at first Bobby refused to do anything with him but he saw the pain he was dealing, how he would lock himself to not lose it, how he would cry because he wanted to claw his skin to get rid of the itch underneath it and he couldn’t pear it, Bobby just couldn’t.

He remembered one random night where it escalated terrifyingly when Hanbin didn’t tell him, Hanbin was afraid of telling him and it was so bad, Hanbin wasn’t able to breathe and he had to do something.

So he took him in his arms, held him against his chest and he could still recall the feeling of Hanbin kissing him desperately as he cried his name over and over again.

They spent the next couple days in his own bed until Hanbin was thoroughly quenched and peacefully laid pliant over his body.

Since that day it was a thing between them, Hanbin would crawl over his lap out of the blue to seek attention from him, would randomly kiss him over his mouth cheeks neck, sneakily invade his bed to press against his back and even step into the shower with him like Bobby would want to yell at him to get out but Hanbin’s red tint over pale skin and bashful stares would shut him up and he would find himself blowing Hanbin under running water until he collapses in his arms and he would love it, how Hanbin’s breed type were weak with physical activities so he would always get a soft Hanbin after in his arms.

Hanbin’s neediness for attention and care and his childish antics sometimes tugged at his chest because it felt like he had an overgrown baby to care about and he was a sucker for babies.

Bobby didn’t notice he was spacing out until he felt the weight in his arms taken and he blinked to see Hanbin taking the now sleeping baby into his arms, wrapping them both in the blanket and Hanbin was sleepily humming as he cooed at the small figure in his hold.

It never ceased to amaze Bobby how Hanbin indulged him in his hobby of caring about kids and even much more than himself, Bobby sometimes would forget Hanbin had an instincts within him to care, because he was a breeder he tend to have that motherly warm glow about kids in general. 

Bobby found himself lost in the scene in front of him.

Hanbin fucked out and naked holding a small baby in his embrace, looking warm yet dishevelled, “Stop spacing out,” Hanbin showed him one of his pretty smiles and Bobby snapped out of it “You need to get rest since this baby will probably wake up in a few hours.” Hanbin hummed as he scooted to lay down and lay the baby’s head over his forearm.

“Sure yeah.” It was a dumb reply but it wasn’t needed that much when Bobby laid behind him to wrap them both in his arms, his bigger figure encasing them both and Hanbin sighed contently at the touch of skin on skin, he felt Bobby’s warm wet tongue lick the dry blood of his previous bite, grazing it softly with canines just to remind the smaller man his blood was running through his vains now, before he pulled off from the bruised skin he laid an open mouthed kiss over it and he heard the soft sound falling off Hanbin’s lips.

As much as Hanbin was a weak person, having Bobby at his back made him feel the strongest, the safest like Bobby sheltering him from the world.

He would have been astray for so many long years but Bobby made him feel like he belonged and that was enough to make him want to stick with him for eternity.

He might be taking advantage of Bobby, wanting the protection he could offer him but he couldn’t survive without the man at his back, he would do anything at his hands to repay him everything he had done for him.

Last thing Hanbin felt was Bobby’s bigger palm over his own, laying over the baby’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Bob with babies is my FAV PLS IT MAKES ME SUPPER FUCKIN SOFT so I wrote this piece lol I needed a break from faultlines angst…
> 
> This is kinda rushed it was supposed to be a oneshot but I couldn’t finish it on time but I wanted to post it on Halloween so y’know -.-  
It will most likely end up three shots or I might combine it later into one or couple shots.  
I will definitely edit this one later but enjoy it for now~ Legit wrote it within three hours lol it is almost three in the morning here…
> 
> Feel free to drop at my Twitter @RRediKON :’3 I’m soft and I dun bite hehehe or y’know what, I might do ;)  
Tell me what you think about this and kudos are welcome <333


End file.
